


Heist Men & Coyo-T?

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, Homosexuality, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Violence, brief mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: Trevor has a... daughter. TREVOR HAS A DAUGHTER?????????????So let's take a look at the "cute" side of Trevor ;)





	Heist Men & Coyo-T?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may have lots of triggering topics, if you are easily offended and very sensible, please do not read.

Life at Sandy Shores wasn't easy, rednecks were dicks, the few Latinos living there learned to be assholes and choppers from the MC crew weren't nice at all. Trevor had been used to the population there, but now with a daughter he didn't know what'd happen. Having a child turned his life kinda upside down, not like if it wasn't already, but he knew nothing about kids; poor man had a horrible childhood, so he wasn't the most correct person to be with or around a child. All he knew was that he had to protect that little human with all of his life, which was right, isn't that a parent's duty until the kid's a grown up?

Trevor used to contact Michael often, since the man had two children, he seemed to be the right person to help with the matter. Michael would answer his calls, but sometimes he'd get annoyed, because Trevor always found the way to express his unique sense of humor. Trevor would even call Franklin for help, even when the young man didn't have a kid of his own, but he'd give a hand to Philips. It was a hard process for the men, Michael and Franklin always worried that Trevor would snap and go crazy on the baby, but Trevor proved them wrong, he in fact was a good daddy. And if anything Michael and Franklin served much as nannies, since Trevor would rather kill himself than trust someone else that wasn't the guys to be with the girl.

A long couple of years passed, the girl now rounding the 7 or 8 years, Trevor took her for their routinely trip around the Marina. Of course, neighbors there still hated Trevor, he was not a sweet pear after all. So they'd call him names and threatened to call the sheriffs even he did much like just looking at them. The girl, wondered why that people would call him names, badmouth him and throw threats, if they only were walking. After minutes, Trevor made a stop at the 24/7 store, to get a bread loaf and cheap whiskey. She looked at her father, those shinning eyes girls do at their dad, full of love and amazement, she loved that crazy fucker the life gifted to her for dad. He didn't notice as he was gathering the things so they could leave the store.

On the way back to the trailer, she carried the bread loaf carefully as if was a crystal masterpiece. Some raunchy rednecks yelled insults to Trevor, trying to make him react, incredibly he stood calm, it wasn't that he didn't want to snap their necks, but there was his daughter and he wouldn't make her go through the same stuff he went as a kid. In another time, maybe if he was alone, he'd eat the fucking rednecks, but for now he'll contain his raged self. But seemed like Trina had enough, the little girl went on a rampage.

"Trevor's NOT a monster, you pieces of shit! Leave him alone!" she yelled, her face reddened, her hands balled into fists actually messing the bread loaf's package, her eyes full of rage, was like seeing a small female version of Trevor. He quickly covered her mouth with his hand, muttering all the other insults she had reserved for the rednecks, he grabbed her and carried her on his shoulder, hiding the proud grin -like father, like daughter- he thought, and continued walking to the trailer.

Once at the trailer, he sat her on the old green couch, looking at her furiously.

"Okay Coyote... number one" he looked directly to her eyes, and good Lord he could see his exact replica right there, so much rage, so much angriness.

"You do NOT yell at older people, where's the respect? Number two: you do NOT call them 'pieces of shit' and number three: if this happens again, you'll make Creepy Trevor come after you and you will not like it, are we clear, eh?" Trevor scolded, trying his best not to congratulate the little girl, and actually succeeding. On his mind he blamed Michael, for making him swear a lot and for now being a good actor in front of his daughter.

Trina clenched her jaw, listening she her dad scolding her, as in showing resistance, but she nodded, accepting her dad's words and shyly apologized. A minute later Trevor send her to take a bath, eat a snack and get to sleep. She did as told, and said no other word for the rest of the night.

"Hey Coyote?" Trevor stood at the threshold, Trina almost asleep.

"Yes, Trevy-Trev?" answered the girl, eyes heavy lidded.

"Have a good night." he turned around and turned all trailer's lights off.

"G'night" Trina mumbled against the pillow as she fell asleep blissfully.

Next morning, she woke up first, so she fixed a sandwich, climbed to turn on the TV and sat on the green couch, quietly eating her breakfast. After that, as she usually did every weekend, she'd find some of her dad's smelly and greasy t-shirts and try them on, looking at herself and laughing at how big they fit her, she would even imitate her dad and laugh more. She loved him, she loved to be with him, although he may be a crazy fuck ass, he made her feel secure, of course... she didn't understand a few things of him, as for example why does he have a plushy bear and wouldn't allow her to touch it, but whatever he was her Superman, her SuperDad.

**Author's Note:**

> PlayList for this fic:  
> 1\. Sucker For Pain (The X Ambassadors)  
> 2\. When Things Explode (Unkle)  
> 3\. Criminal (The Revivalists)  
> 4\. Subliminal (Suicidal Tendencies)  
> 5\. DeadMan Walking (BloodSimple)  
> 6\. Lacrimosa (Sebastian Bach)  
> 7\. Short Change Hero (The Heavy)  
> 8\. Young Men Dead (The Black Angels)  
> 9\. Black Grease (The Black Angels)  
> 10\. I'm Only Joking (Kongos)  
> 11\. Staying Alive (Bees Gees)  
> 12\. Blood (In This Moment)  
> 13\. She's Long Gone (The Black Keys)  
> 14\. Good Chemistry (Brad Prevadoros)  
> 15\. Echo Hotel (Liquits)  
> 16\. Ain't No Grave (Johnny Cash)  
> 17\. Killing Strangers (Marilyn Manson)  
> 18\. Let's Kill Tonight (Panic! At The Disco)  
> 19\. Miss Murder (AFI)  
> 20\. She Smiles Like A Machine Gun (21 Eyes Of Ruby)  
> 21\. Personal Jesus (Depeche Mode)  
> 22\. Lovery (Kiko Navarro)  
> 23\. SpeedLine Miracle MasterPiece (Tunde Adebimpe)  
> 24\. No Wow (The Kills)  
> 25\. Twilight Of The Thunder God (Amon Amarth) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Playlist will keep getting more songs as future chapters develop and get posted**


End file.
